A Sadistic Game
by UndeadUmbreon66
Summary: How would you feel if Giratina decided you were to be the main pawn in a game just because he was board well that is what Alex is experiencing. Can he survive to the end most likely but it won't be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Whats up every body here is a new story for you to enjoy. Updates might be a bit sporadic since I'm in the Marines and my unit is going to the range next week so i don't know if next chapter will up soon but i will be updating for now enjoy this chapter.**

? PoV

"Look at them all. Why are they allowed to be happy while I am trapped in this wretched realm?" I smile inwardly at myself. "Oh well as much as I hate this place it does have one perk." I say to myself as I walk over to the brazier and stair into the purple flames. "I can at least see into the mortal world and make some...minor changes." I wave my hand through the flames and watch the scene unfold before me. "Wait who the fuck am i talking to? Damn I must be going crazy."

Alex's PoV

"Bye mom see you over Christmas" I end the video chat and lay down in my rack and think to myself. _"It has been a month since I hit the fleet. Just graduated S.O.I. and waiting for my first deployment."_ All of a sudden I hear someone bang on my door. I get up to go answer it. Before i get to it my door is kicked in and a Luxray-morph was standing on the other side. "Uh good evening Lcpl. Lennox is something wrong?" Suddenly I see him pull out a 9mm and point it at me. "Oh shit" I sprint towards him tackling him in the process. The second we hit the ground i spring back up and jump over the second floor railing and start sprinting after i hit the ground. I'm halfway across the quad when I hear him yell.

"DIAMONDSON YOU'RE DEAD. SOMEONE GET ME THAT ABSOL"S HEAD" Soon after, I hear gun shots and see where the bullets are impacting near me. I continue to sprint till I am safely out of his line of fire.

"Why does Lcpl. want me dead? What did I do?" I ask myself and start to walk down the street.

? PoV

"Hmm, this one might be fun. He has already survived the initial attack. But lets see how he does with this." I wave my hand through the flames again and watch.

Alex's PoV

As i am walking down the street i hear sirens coming down the street from both directions. "Why are the coming down this street? Wouldn't it be easier to get to the barracks from the main street? Unless they are after me as well. No they couldn't be after me, at least not yet how could they possibly be here so soon? Unless I have been targeted. But for what reason? I need to get to the bottom of this." I see two cop cars pull up in front of me and three from the rear.

"Pvt. Diamondson you are under arrest for treason and supplying information to the enemy." I hear a voice say from one of the cars. "Don't try resisting or we will be forced to shoot."

"What are you talking about? What information? I have only been in the fleet all of a month, what information could i have possibly gotten?" I inquire. I see all the doors open and a combination of Arcanine-morphs and Houndoom-morphs get out of the vehicles. All of them had there pistols drawn and trained on my position. "Oh fuck my life. Shadow Sneak." As I sink into the ground I hear a few gun shots, i feel a sharp pain in my arm before I'm completely sunk underground, but i cant slow down to inspect it i need to get the hell out of there. I speed across the ground in the shadows till I'm safely behind a tree out of sight from the cops. I come out of the ground clutching my arm and leaning against the tree

"Alex? Why are you hiding behind that tree?" I look for the source of the voice and see a Breloom-morph walking down the street. "Alex are you alright?"

"Yeah Doc I am fine, just a flesh wound." I say as i clutch my arm tighter. "Why are you here? You gonna try and off me like the others. Cause let me tell you I'm not going down without a fight." I say as i start charging a shadow ball in my hand.

"No, I'm here to help. As to why I am here...I don't truly know. I just felt like something was wrong." We hear sirens off in the distance. "Quickly follow me. My car is just around the corner. We need to get somewhere safe so i can take a look at that wound"

"I told you I'm fine let's just get out of here as quickly as possible." I walk past him in the direction he indicated.

? PoV

"WHAT!? What is the meaning of this? Everyone should be trying to kill him. Why is there someone helping him?" I yell angrily at nothing.

"That would be of my doing. Hello Giratina it's been some time now hasn't it." I turn towards the voice and see a woman in all white standing before me.

"Arceus I should have known you'd try and interfere with my game. If I remember correctly you are the bitch that banished me to this realm. So if you're here to give me a speech, don't waist your breath and go the fuck away." I turn back to my fire and watch it.

"I knew it would be impossible to dissuade you. So all im here to say is I'll be assisting that boy in any way possible. I can guarantee you are the one that will loose this little game of yours. Good Bye." After she said that I was alone once again.


	2. Gaining a team

**A new chapter for all to enjoy. I do not own Pokemon just my O.C.**

Giratina PoV

"Well if she is going to be getting involved I better pull out all the stops. Now where is he?" I peer into my fire.

? PoV

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear my prey wail in pain as I rip her arm out of its socket

"Tell me what you know unless you want to lose this arm" I say while giving the arm a little tug

"I swear I don't know anything"

"That's a shame" with that I rip her arm completely off

"Darkrai" I turn around to see my masters astral image. "Forget about this pathetic thing I have a more important mission for you right now."

"What is it my lord?"

"I need you to kill an Absol that goes be the name Alex Diamondson."

"Yes my lord but...why? Why have me do it when you can alter peoples thoughts? I mean it is just a regular Absol isn't it?"

"That is what i thought too but this one has already survived two attempts and now he has Arceus supporting him."

"Understood my lord. I won't fail you."

"You better not Darkrai, or it could get very unpleasant for you." I see the image vanish and i am left alone with whats left of the Froslass.

"You just lucked out. If you truly wish to live you might wanna go find some medical aid. but in your condition i don't think you're in any condition to move anywhere."

*Huff* "Fuck you" *Pant* "You fucking bastard" I hear her call out

"Oh save your breath, it's not like you have many more left." with that i teleport away.

Arceus's PoV

"Oh deer this is very grave news indeed. Cresselia could you come here please?"

"You called m'lady?"

"Giratina has just sent Darkrai after Alex and I need some one who can defend against him." I tell the swan

""Than why did you call me? I'm a psychic type. My brother would kill me and he'd have no hesitation about it."

"Do not worry, I am not asking you to do it, I'm asking for advice on who could do it, and knowing your relationship and history with him i thought you the best adviser on this mater." I calmly tell her.

"Well considering he is a dark type only Bug, Fighting, and Fairy can harm him."

"Do you have any suggestions on who to pick?"

"Well three names come to mind Lana the Leavanny, Grace the Gardevoir, and Brandon the Blaziken"

"Contact all three and inform them of there mission, knowing Darkrai we may need all three."

"Yes m'lady at once" Cresselia leaves without another word to complete the task she was just given.

"I just hope they are enough to help."

Alex's PoV

"Thanks Doc for patching up my arm, by the way you wouldn't happen to know why they want me dead would you?"

"No, I was actually about to ask you the same thing."

"It's because Giratina was controlling their minds." We hear a feminine voice say and we look over to see a Leavanny standing in the doorway. "Your next question may be why is he doing this? Well it's because he is board" She tells us

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you?" I ask

"MY apologies my name is Lana, I was sent here by Arceus to protect you along with two others, but they will be along shortly. You clearly have a very strong will to live and a lot of luck on your side if you have managed to survive two attempts on your life back to back. But that luck will only carry you so far, and with Giratina sending Darkrai after you it is far too dangerous to be relying on luck."

"So let me get this straight, First Giratina wants me dead because he is board and I was unlucky enough to catch his eye, and because i survived his previous atempts he has sent his assassin after me to get the job done."

"Corect" she responded

"So Arceus, the God of all Pokemon, has sent you and two others to protect me from this assassin who by the way is another legendary?"

"Yes"

"...Sorry but bull shit" Just then a dark shadow formed in the room.

"Ah there you are" the shadow raises it's arm and starts to charge a Focus Blast. "Now die" just before it could fire the attack a vicious looking X-scissor takes the shadow beings arm off. It looks at Lana and then just disappears as abruptly as it had appeared.

"Do you believe me now? that was just a shadow and he still had enough power to use Focus Blast."

"Yep, no disproving what that was. So what do we do now?"

"We wait for the other two to show up and figure out a plan of action then"

"Sounds good."

Darkrai's PoV

"Hmmm this could get interesting."

"Darkrai how did your first attempt go?"

"You know how it went my lord."

"Just humor me"

"Well i did find him but he wasn't alone, he had help from a Leavanny. she said that there will be more arriving as well. so this might be more challenging, but still not difficult. I'll notify you if anything new comes up my lord."

"Very good. Cary on in your mission."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait all I have just been having a hard time finding inspiration to write but I do hope to be updating more often now and I hope you enjoy this comeback chapter. Sorry to say but this one is a bit more exposition and no combat but I do introduce a few more characters and I also have plans for future chapters just please be patient  
I Don't own Pokemon just my OC's and as always Read, Review, and Enjoy **

Alex PoV

Lana and Doc are in the kitchen talking about about Arceus knows what while my mind is preoccupied with the spot where the shadow had appeared "If he was able to use an attack with merely a shadow projection what chance do I have of surviving another attack?" I mumble to myself unaware of the two new people entering the house until someone cleared their throat.

"So this is the person we have been charged to protect?" I heard a masculine voice ask "He doesn't look like anything special." I hear footsteps crossing the room to where I was standing and turn around just in time to see a Blaziken-morph towering over me, he picks me up by the collar of my shirt and lifts me to eye level. I try and get out of his grasp but am unsuccessful. "What makes you so special that lady Arceus has sent us to protect you huh?" He asks as he glares at me "If you ask me, if Giratina has marked you for death you should be left to die. Why wast other lives to protect one runt." he growls

"Oh Brandon why must you always resort to brute strength?" a new female voice said from behind the muscular man "Have you ever thought about talking instead of punching?" she asked but it sounded more rhetorical than anything. The Blaziken set me down as he grumbled under his breath and he stepped aside so I could see who was talking and see an actual Gardevoir standing or more precisely floating a few inches off the ground with a gentle smile on her face. "Hello young one My name is Grace, and the big guy is Brandon." I hear directly in my mind "I see you have already met Lana, and I am sure she has filled you in on why we are here."

I see Lana walk back into the room followed by Doc who came to stand by me and check on my wound while Lana went over to Grace "What took you guys so long?" I heard Lana ask "Darkrai sent a shadow to kill him, It was a good thing I was here or he might have succeeded in his attempt"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here or i can't defend myself" I speak up "I have survived two attempts on my life without any help already, so I'm not entirely helpless" I state as they all turn to me

"You were also shot in the arm" I hear Doc say

"And when that shadow appeared it seamed like you froze as if you had no clue as to what was going on" Lana finished as Grace and Brandon turn to face me "What would you have done if that Focus Blast had finished and fired?" She asked me

"I would have dodged it" I tell her

"Really? Because again it looked like you froze, you didn't move until after the shadow had dissipated" Lana finished as she crossed her arms. I look away and glare at the floor "Look we are here to help you survive."

"And how long will I need this protection?" I ask still glaring at the floor

There was a moment of silence before I heard Brandon speak up "That entirely depends on how long Giratina wants to kill you. And seeing how you have caught his eye, that could mean till the day you die, by his doing or otherwise" I look up to see Grace and Lana looking at Brandon with solemn expressions on their faces

"...Wonderful" I say to myself

? PoV

I lean against the tree panting in a world of pain after loosing my arm i used an Ice Beam to freeze over the wound to stop the bleeding "I need to make it back to civilization and find a hospital before I go into shock from blood loss" I mumble through my clenched teeth "Who am I kidding I won't make it to a hospital in time, hell at this rate i won't make it to a single house before I die" as I say this I drop to my hand and knees unable to move another step "Fuck it, I might as well die here" Suddenly a pillar of light appears in front of me and I look up to see Arceus standing there "Why are you here m'lady? Darkrai could still be in the area, it's not safe..." I pant out

"Worry not for my safety Francine, I am sending you to a place where you can be helped, but in return you must help them" She says as a light starts to surround me

"But m'lady..." I am teleported before i could finish my sentence and inspect my surroundings to see I am on a front porch and decide to knock on the door. I am surprised to see Lana answer the door "Lana?" I look over her shoulder to see Grace, Brandon, and two people I don't know one is a Breloom-morph and the other is an Absol-morph, I look back to Lana but before I am able to say anything I black out and the next time I open my eyes I see a blurry shape of the Absol. "Morning handsome" I say a bit groggily

"Huh? Oh good your awake" I hear him say "You looked like you were in bad condition so Doc patched you up best he could" I heard him say " And Grace used Heal Pulse to mend the minor injuries, But sorry you're down an arm" He said this with sorrow in his voice "Sorry where are my manners, My name is Alex, might I ask yours?"He asked me

I open my mouth to answer him but am interrupted by Grace floating into the room "That would be Francine, and she will be leaving the second she is able to so if I were you I wouldn't get to know her too much" the Gardevior said as she crossed the room to be directly behind him

"You got it wrong Grace I am here to help..." I start to say as I look up at her a little hurt by her words

"Am I wrong? Where have you been for the past five years? You said you would help the village but you left just before it got attacked. They were lucky Brandon and I were there to evacuate just as the attack started." Grace stated flatly "Alex I will warn you once more don't get too comfortable with her around, she will just vanish like the ghost she is." and with that Grace left the room leaving me to lament

I noticed Alex look at my face through the side of my eye and he placed a hand on my shoulder "I am sure you had a reason for leaving, but what is in the past is in the past, and there is nothing you can do about it now so the only thing you can do is move on and hope to make amends. I know how she feels about you now but I'd rather form my own opinion before I judge someone on their character." I see him smile gently in my direction before he stands up and heads towards the door "Doc will be in shortly to check on your bandages" With that he left as well and I was left to lay on the bed in silence trying to figure out what these people needed her help with.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the door open and I looked over to see the Breloom-morph walking in "Oh good Alex said you were awake, How are you feeling?" he asked me in a concerned tone of voice

"I assume you would be Doc?" I ask him and see him nod "Well Doc I feel like shit seeing as I just lost an arm" I tell him "By the way why are Grace, Lana, and Brandon here?" I ask him confused

Doc started to work on the bandages covering my wound "Well For some reason Giratina wants Alex dead and he has sent Darkrai after him..." I tensed up as he said Darkrai "Oh sorry did I hurt you?" he asked as he pulled his hands away from the bandages on my shoulder I shook my head no an he started to work on them again and continued to explain "So Arceus sent those three to protect Alex. Alright you should be all good for a bit get some rest we'll what the plan is tomorrow" I nod and watch him leave and i start to think on what he told me as I close my eyes to try and get some sleep.

Alex PoV

I am standing outside the room as I see Doc exit "So how is she Doc?" I ask him and follow him back to the living room

"She will be just fine don't worry." He says as we join the others "So whats the plan?" he asks the group

"Well for starters we need to get Alex far away from here Grace said to everyone's mind

"But Darkrai found me here how do we know he won't find us again?" I asked as I looked at the three bodyguards

"Nothing that is why we need to go after Giratina himself." Lana spoke up

"Are you fucking crazy?" I said in astonishment "He has made three attempts on my life and he is still in the Distortion World" I point out

No one said it was gonna be easy" Brandon said "But if it was easy it wouldn't be fun" He chuckled as he cracked his knuckles

"I sigh and look at the ground "Can we atleast start in the morning? I had a rough day" I mumble

"Fine but at first light we are out of here this is for your safety and you will have someone looking over you as you sleep, Just so Darkrai doesn't try anything through the night" Grace said once again and I nodded my understanding

Giratina PoV

"So it seams that cunt has sent three of her champions and a ghost to protect him" I chuckle to myself "And they plan on coming for me? Well I say bring it on" I laugh to myself as i change the image to my assassin "Darkrai I have an update for you. It appears that she has sent a Gardevoir and a Blaziken to protect the boy" I see him nod in understanding "Also that Froslass you were interrogating is with them so you might get to finish the job with her too" Again I see him nod and I cut the signal and turn to see Arceus standing there "Oh speak of the... well devel. What do you want now?" I ask her a bit irritated

She sighs and shakes her head in disappointment when did we fall apart?" she asked sadly

"It was either when you decided to intrude on my game, or try and save someone that I have marked for death, Oh no I know it was when you banished me to this wretched place" I said getting upset with her presince "Why do you insist on visiting me? You know damn well I don't wanna see you. Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because I want to make amends" She said simply

"Well you can take your amends and shove them up your ass. Fuck you bitch" I tell her as i shoot a Dark Pulse at her but it only went through her projection, she shook her head and vanished leaving me alone once more.


End file.
